


Just Padmé

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Kylux Plus One [12]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Padmé is becoming miserable aboard the "Regent"; the younger Stormtroopers are noticing her, and her parents just canceled their annual trip to Naboo.





	Just Padmé

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!! I'm alive everyone. Sorry about the long hiatus. I was student-teaching this semester and planning lessons ate up my life! I'm almost graduated, so I'll hopefully be updating more frequently in the coming months. (At least until school starts up again :P) Thank you for being patient with me; I love this series and I have no plans for abandoning it. I just may need to take long breaks here and there. 
> 
> Most of the tags for this chapter are for upcoming ones, but I wanted to get them up early. If this section of the story isn't for you, that's okay! I've got some other lovely Kylux fics you can check out! 
> 
> I feel like I've gotten a bit rusty in how I write the characters, but I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Padmé closed her eyes and focused until the metallic clangs of free weights and dull thuds of sparring weapons fell away, leaving only the hum of her lightsaber. It had been too long since she had practiced her saber technique and the weight the saber- staff felt alien in her hands. Opening her eyes, Padmé spun the staff and thrust it at a training dummy. She smirked and began running a series of drills, feeling her body slowly recall the motions Phasma and Kylo had taught her. The Force was flowing through her; she hadn’t felt this alive since she was thirteen. 

After she finished, Padmé walked across the training room to shower. As she moved, she felt a series of eyes rest on her body before slipping away in shame. Dressed in a sports bra and compression shorts and drenched in sweat, she knew that her figure was drawing the eyes of the younger troopers and it made her uncomfortable. Padmé picked up her pace and didn’t look around until she was in the locker room. 

Discarding her saber, Padmé locked herself in one of the stalls and hugged herself. Her heart was pounding, causing her now prominent chest to press against her bra. She knew that none of the troopers would ever lay a hand on her. They knew better than to harass the daughter of the Supreme Leader and Grand Marshal Hux, but that didn’t stop the glances. Glances that made Padmé want to wrap herself in Hux’s greatcoat, or one of Kylo’s robes. 

The door to the locker room opened and closed and Padmé froze.

“Padmé?” Phasma’s voice whispered. 

She took a breath and unlocked the door. 

Phasma was standing a few steps beyond the stall door, wearing an outfit identical to Padmé’s and a concerned expression on her face. “Are you all right?” 

“I’m fine,” Padmé muttered. 

Phasma raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure?” 

Padmé shook her head and attempted to blink back tears. 

“Come here,” Phasma said, wrapping her arms around her niece-apparent.

Padmé began to sob and Phasma rubbed her back, neither of them caring that they were covered in sweat. 

“I’ll put on a shirt,” Padmé muttered through her tears. 

“Do you want to do that?” Phasma inquired. 

Padmé sniffed, “I feel like I have to. They keep staring.”

“You are young and beautiful. That gives you a certain amount of power,” Phasma informed her. “You’ll be turning heads for the rest of your life, but that doesn’t give anyone permission to make you feel ashamed or self-conscious.” 

“I’ll cover up,” Padmé muttered. 

“What did I just say?” Phasma returned. 

Padmé looked up at her, “That no one has permission to make me feel self-conscious?” 

“Exactly,” Phasma nodded. “If you want to continue wearing a sports bra and shorts, that’s fine, just know that you will draw some unwanted looks. I’ll speak to the troops, but it’s up to them to monitor their behavior around you. Covering up is an option, but I want you to dress in a way that makes you feel comfortable. Understand?” 

Padmé nodded. “Thanks, Aunt Phasma.” 

“You’re welcome,” Phasma smiled. “Now, go shower up.” 

Padmé smiled and showered before going back to her room. Along the way, some quick math made her realize that it was roughly a month away from the annual family vacation to Naboo. 

With a spring in her step, Padmé walked into the living room and found her parents cuddling on the couch. Kylo had one arm around Hux’s shoulders and Hux was intently focused on the datapad in his hand. 

“You’re in a good mood,” Kylo commented when she walked in. 

Padmé beamed, “One month to vacation!” 

Hux glanced up at her, “What?”

“Naboo?” Padmé prompted. “We go every year?” 

Hux frowned and returned his attention to his datapad. After a few seconds of tapping, he looked back up at her. “We won’t be able to go this year.” 

“WHAT?!” Padmé exclaimed. “Why not?”

“I have too much work to catch up on,” Hux replied. 

Padmé crossed her arms, “You always have work.” 

Hux sighed, “We burned too many days looking for-”

“-Hux!” Kylo interrupted. 

“ _ Me,” _ Padmé mentally filled in.  _ “They spent too much time looking for me when I ran away.” _

Kylo unhooked his arm from Hux’s shoulders. “I could go with you,” he offered. 

“You’re needed here, Supreme Leader,” Hux objected. “Our operations-” 

Padmé stomped from the room and into her bedroom, locking the door behind her. 

“Hux,” Kylo scolded, “you know what this trip means to her.”

Hux set the datapad aside. “I know, Ren. But we can’t abandon the fleet to take a month off. Not right now.” 

“What if we take two weeks instead of four?” Kylo suggested. 

Hux did some calculations in his head. “Even a week would be too long. We lost valuable time searching for Padmé and the Resistance needs to be stopped.” 

“The Resistance can scheme all they want, we’ll put an end to them,” Kylo returned firmly. “But right now, there are other things we should be focusing on.” 

“I would love to drop everything and go on vacation, but we simply cannot afford to!” Hux exclaimed.

Padmé’s bedroom door opened and she stormed out making for the main door. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Hux demanded.

Padmé spun on her heel.“Kriff off!” she shouted.

“Padmé Regina Hux!” Hux snapped, standing up.

She turned and stomped out of the room. Hux started to follow her, but Kylo grabbed his sleeve. 

“Let her go,” Kylo advised. 

Hux huffed and pulled his arm out of Kylo’s grip.

*

 

Padmé stormed into Techie’s relay station and made for a nest of pillows and blankets he’d arranged in one corner for when he worked long shifts. 

“Padmé?” Techie whispered.

She flopped down among and pillows and held one to her stomach. “We’re not going to Naboo this year because Dad and Papa spent too much time looking for me and not enough time working,” she grumbled. “It’s not fair! They should have been doing their stupid jobs. Papa’s a workaholic as is, he should have been -” 

“- Padmé,” Techie softly interrupted, “your parents were worried about you. The whole crew was.”

“I was fine! And it’s not fair that we can’t leave this stupid kriffing ship because they didn’t do their work!” Padmé retorted. 

Techie came over and sat on the edge of the pillow nest, his knees pulled up to his chest.

“I hate being on this ship all the time!” Padmé continued, her eyes watering. “It’s boring, I have no friends, and I have to deal with a bunch of pervy troopers staring at me.” 

Techie began playing with the sleeve of his shirt. 

“I just...I want some time away from this place,” Padmé whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Is that too much to ask?” 

Putting his knees down, Techie opened his arms, inviting his niece to hug him. She looked at him through watery eyes then embraced him. 

“I’ll talk to Armie,” Techie promised. 

Padmé sniffed and nodded. “It’s just not fair.” 

Techie rubbed her back and listened to her vent about the ship, the crew, and her parents until she was hiccuping from crying so much. 

“I should let you get back to work,” she mumbled after a while. 

“It can wait if you need a few more minutes,” Techie shrugged. 

Padmé shook her head, “No, I’ll be fine. Thanks, Uncle Techie.”

He smiled at her and gave her a warm hug before sending her back to Hux and Kylo’s room. 

 

*

 

Padmé took a breath and opened the door to her parents’ apartment. Millicent came running to meet her and rubbed against her legs. Kylo was in the kitchen, preparing dinner and poked his head out, offering Padmé a soft smile. 

“Hello,” he softly greeted. 

“Hey,” Padmé mumbled, walking into the kitchen. “Papa still mad at me?” 

Kylo returned his attention to dinner. “Chop those peppers up for me?” 

“So that’s a ‘yes’,” Padmé sighed before washing her hands. 

“Your papa takes on more work than most people can handle. Sometimes too much, but that’s a topic for another day,” Kylo mused. “He enjoys what he does. Even when he’s pulling his hair out, he’s pushing himself to do better.”

Padmé silently began chopping the peppers. 

“And when you left… it terrified us. We had no idea where you were or even if you were all right. We put everything into finding you, because we love you so much, little one. But in the process, we neglected our duties to the Order,” Kylo said, his voice soft. 

Padmé huffed.

“That was our mistake,” Kylo continued. “But finding you and knowing that you were safe...that was the most important thing in the galaxy to us.” 

Padmé sighed and nodded. “I just...I want to get off this ship for a little while.” 

“I understand that,” Kylo assured her. “I’ll talk to Hux and we’ll see what we can do. It may not be the full month you’re used to, but I promise you’ll get some time off-ship. Deal?”

“Deal,” Padmé agreed with a soft smile. 

They finished making dinner and Kylo sent a message to Hux telling him that dinner was ready while Padmé set the table. 

When Hux came in, he motioned for Padmé to follow him into his and Kylo’s room. She sighed and reluctantly obeyed. 

“I owe you an apology,” Hux began. “You are not responsible for me not getting my work done and it is unfair to punish you by taking away your time off-ship. For that, I apologize.” 

Padmé sighed, “I forgive you.” 

“A military ship has not been the best environment for you to grow up in. It has deprived you of valuable interactions with your peers and our time on Naboo has given that back to you in some small measure.”

Padmé nodded. 

“Which is why,” Hux continued, “I spoke with Phasma and Techie, and they are willing to take you to Naboo for two weeks next month.” 

“Just two weeks?” Padmé inquired. 

Hux sighed, “I know it’s not the full month you’re used to, but that’s almost all of their vacation time.” 

“Why can’t I just go by myself?” Padmé demanded before fully processing her own request. “...I’m old enough and you know I can be responsible. So, why not?” 

Hux pressed his lips together in a thin line. 

“Please,” Padmé begged. “I’ll holo-call you every night! And Aunt Phasma and Uncle Techie can visit to check in on me. Please! I’m sixteen years old, I can handle myself!” 

A knock on the wall alerted them to Kylo’s presence.

“Dinner’s getting cold,” he reported, “and this sounds like a family discussion.” 

Hux nodded in agreement and they walked back to the dinner table. 

Padmé animatedly explained her budding plan to Kylo, while shoving food in her mouth. Kylo’s face remained passive during her pitch, occasionally glancing over at Hux for a reaction. 

“So, what do you think?” Padmé concluded. 

Kylo sighed, “We’ll discuss it after dinner.” 

Padmé pouted and cleared her plate. “May I be excused?” 

Hux allowed it and turned to Kylo after she went to her room. “You’re seriously considering letting her go, aren’t you?” 

“Would letting our daughter have some freedom be so bad?” Kylo replied.

Hux raised an eyebrow at Kylo, “She’s the best-kept secret in the galaxy, and you want to let her have free reign of our summer home? Someone could see her and if the Resistance discovers who she is-.”

“-Hux,” Kylo interjected. “If you think it’s too dangerous, don’t let her go.” 

Hux let out a heavy sigh, “I’d rather battle the Resistance or negotiate trade agreements than manage a teenager.” 

Kylo reached over and rubbed Hux’s back between the shoulder blades. 

“She won’t forgive me for a long time if I don’t let her go,” Hux muttered in resignation.

“But that shouldn’t be your reason for letting her go,” Kylo reminded him. 

Hux nodded, “I know.” 

Kylo gave Hux a soft kiss on the cheek, “Talk to me.” 

“...I love her, Kylo, and I don’t want her to fall into the hands of the Resistance. At the same time, I know that she is going to be miserable if I keep her here.” 

Kylo nodded encouragingly and Hux climbed into his lap so they were sitting face to face. 

“I can’t make this decision alone,” Hux whispered, resting their foreheads together. “She’s your daughter too.”

“Yes, she is,” Kylo agreed softly, “but she’s seeking your approval more than mine.” 

“She asked Techie to talk to me,” Hux muttered.

Kylo chuckled. “Now you’re in trouble, if she’s getting Techie involved,” he joked. 

Hux smirked then huffed, “She’s blaming herself.” 

“For us not being able to go?” Kylo prompted.

Hux nodded. 

“Do  _ you _ blame her?” Kylo whispered. 

Hux lifted his head to look into Kylo’s eyes. “No, of course not! How could you suggest-!”

“-Hux!” Kylo interjected. “I know how stressed you’ve been. You’ve been working extra hours since she returned. And...I barely see you anymore.” 

Hux gave Kylo a guilty look. “Perhaps some time off would be good for all of us,” he whispered. 

“I’d love to have some time off with you,” Kylo whispered, resting their heads together. 

“Me too,” Hux mumbled. 

Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux’s torso and held him close. 

“I don’t know what I’d do if we lost her to those Rebel scum,” Hux admitted. 

“They wouldn’t hurt her,” Kylo assured him. 

Hux shook his head, “Not until they knew she was ours.” 

“Hux…” Kylo breathed. “We’ve raised an intelligent young woman; don’t underestimate how much she takes after you.”

Hux ran his fingers through Kylo’s hair, “She takes after you too.” 

“I know, but you were right to give her your last name; she’s your daughter,” Kylo commented, looking up into Hux’s eyes. 

“You’re such a flatterer, Ren,” Hux smiled. 

Kylo softly kissed him. 

“All right, Ren, you’ve convinced me,” Hux sighed. 

“Have I?” Kylo inquired innocently. 

Hux kissed him. “Yes. She can go to Naboo.”

Kylo chuckled and pulled Hux in for a more passionate kiss. 

“Ren… take me to bed,” Hux moaned in his ear. “I’ve missed you.” 

Kylo easily lifted Hux onto his hips and carried him to their bedroom. 


End file.
